


Birthday Sex

by ashandcas (ashriddle4)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x20 coda, An Orange Julius Gets Involved, Blow Jobs, Bottom Cas, Cas is fussy about his socks, Episode: s10e20 Angel Heart, Established Relationship, Every Kiss Begins With Kay, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Sex at the Gap, Sex in a Fitting Room, Sex in a Mall, The Hot Topical, The Things Grumpy Cat Has Seen, Top Dean, mall sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashriddle4/pseuds/ashandcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have sex in the fitting room of a Gap not long after they purchase Grumpy Cat from the Hot Topical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Sex

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas whimpered as Dean rutted against him, shoving his back against the mirror in the Gap fitting room. “Shouldn’t we be getting back to Claire?”

“Shush and take your pants off.” Dean tugged off Cas’s shoes with practiced ease.

“It’s her birthday,” Cas said quietly. They had to keep their voices down because they were, you know, in the fitting room of a Gap.

“Yes.” Dean tugged on Cas’s socks they hardly budged. “And birthday sex is a human tradition.”

“I’m pretty certain the person having the birthday is supposed to be the one engaging in carnal- Dean you’re going to stretch them. You always do this.” Cas batted Dean’s hands away from his socks and removed them himself with an adorable little huff. He was such an enormous dork and it made Dean hornier that could possibly be appropriate.

“You’re so damn picky about your socks.” Dean crushed his mouth against Cas’s, licking at his lips, and pulling back, “Jesus.”

“You know I don’t like when they bunch.” Cas surged forward, capturing Dean’s mouth with his own.

They pulled apart enough to pant in each other’s mouths.

“I’ll buy you some new socks. We’re in a goddamn Gap for Christ’s sake.” Dean kissed him, thrusting his tongue as deep as he could. Cas made a _mmph_ sound, but then just sucked on Dean’s tongue happily, his eyes smiling.

Cas’s hands fumbled on Dean’s belt, but eventually pulled it open and got his fingers on the button of Dean’s jeans. “What if Jenna comes back?”

Dean pulled his jeans the rest of the way down around his ankles, grabbed Cas’s hand and wrapped it around his dick. Dean bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep from shouting. Cas immediately started to squeeze and pump.

“Who the fuck is Jenna?”

“The fitting room attendant.” Cas dropped to his knees in front of Dean and swallowed his dick. There was nothing on earth like the wet suction of Cas’s lips and tongue. Dean gripped Cas’s shoulder, bunching the brown fabric of his coat in his hand.

“She was hot. We could ask her to join us.”

Cas glared up at Dean. Dean laughed. He loved getting a rise out of Cas, though in retrospect, pissing off his boyfriend while he had Dean’s dick in his mouth was probably fucking stupid.

“I’m kidding, baby. Come on.”

Cas swirled his tongue and sucked hard.

“God, that’s good. Shit,” Dean mumbled. Cas was excellent at giving head, like really, really good at it. So good, Dean was about to come right now if he didn’t do something about it.

He pulled Cas up by his collar and kissed him hard again, threading his hands into that soft dark hair. When Dean turned Cas around, he knocked over their mostly empty cup from Orange Julius, knocking it on the bag from Hot Topic.

“Dean, Claire’s cat is in there.”

“Don’t worry about it. A little bit of Orange Julius will probably improve the damn thing. Now would you stop being a pain-in-my-ass and bend over?”

“Why?” Cas asked sincerely. “So _you_ can be a pain in _my_ ass?”

Dean shook his head, laughed then kissed Cas softly on the mouth. “I love you. So damn much, you know that?”

Cas blushed. “l love you too.”

“But I’ve only got so much patience, so bend over.”

Cas huffed, but did as he was told, bracing his hands against the mirror. His pants and shoes had been tossed aside, but he was still wearing his white dress shirt, tie and beige overcoat. Dean was dressed from the waist up too. From the outside, it was probably a pretty ridiculous sight, but neither one of them cared. This was just for them.

Dean tore a packet of lube out of his pocket, ripped it open and slicked himself up. If he went slowly, he didn’t need to open Cas up with his fingers. They’d learned that over the last few months. Especially now with Cas being all mojo’d up again, he shouldn’t have a problem taking it.

Dean rubbed his cock between Cas’s ass cheeks a few times, listening to the soft little purrs Cas would make each time his tip would catch on Cas’s rim. Without warning, he started to press into Cas, loving the pressure that squeezed down on him. In the mirror, he could see Cas shut his eyes tightly.

“Not hurting you am I?”

“No. Please, Dean. Hurry.”

“Want me to hurry?” Dean gripped Cas’s hips and slammed into him, bottoming out completely. Cas’s mouth went wide and his eyes rolled back.

“ _Yes,_ ” Cas groaned.

Dean grinned, proud of himself and began slow thrusts in and out, reveling in the overwhelming pressure that made every inch of Dean sing with pleasure and desire.

Cas thrust back against Dean. He loved seeing Cas like this, so flustered and red and wanting. He’d waited so long, they’d been off and on, wondering where they were going and why since Dean first took Cas on his motel bed in Rexford, but in the last few months things had settled, had been decided. Even with the Mark of Cain, his relationship with Cas, secret though it was from Sam and everyone else, it gave Dean stability and hope and happiness. He’d cling to it like he’d never clung to anything before.

Heat began to build between Dean’s legs, the burning lava kind of heat a man could only ignore for so long. He reached around and grabbed Cas’s dick, feeling the smooth skin beneath his flesh.

“Close, so close. Touch me,” Cas whispered.

Dean just growled and pulled Cas’s hips back to meet his thrusts over and over and over, stroking in time with his movements until Cas was coming all over the mirror. Dean covered Cas’s mouth, muffling his scream. His boyfriend ( _boyfriend didn’t sound right, not quite right_ , Dean suddenly thought) was always loud as fuck when he came.

Cas would not appreciate it if Dean came in his ass in the fitting room of a Gap (as much as he wanted to) so Dean pulled out quickly, picked up the Orange Julius cup, popped open the lid, stroked himself a few more times thinking of Cas’s face and voice and how the word boyfriend didn’t sound quite right as he came in the cup.

Cas was hurrying to put his clothes back on when Dean shut the plastic lid back on.

“That’s…unsanitary,” Cas said, his nose wrinkled.

“Well no one is gonna drink it, weirdo.”

They redressed as quickly as possible, grabbed their stuff and snuck out of the fitting rooms. The fitting room attendant was hanging clothes and opened her mouth to say something to Dean and Cas as they passed, but the just hurried off without waiting for their answer, Dean chuckling and Cas just shaking his head. Dean tossed the Orange Julius cup in the first trashcan they saw.

They were three stores away from the Gap when Cas said, “I’m not sure that was very wise.”

Dean clapped Cas’s shoulder. “No, but it was fun.”

Cas awarded Dean a little smile. “Yes, I have to agree.”

Dean’s heart stuttered and he stopped dead in his tracks. Cas made it a few feet before he noticed. Dean was standing in front of Kay Jewelers with the abrupt understanding of why the word boyfriend sounded so wrong.

“Hey, uh, Cas?”

“Yes, Dean>”

“Why don’t you go on to the car? I’ll be out in a few. That Auntie Anne’s pretzel didn’t sit right with me.” Dean handed Cas the keys to the car, leaned in and kissed him on the mouth.

“Love you,” Dean whispered.

“Love you too.”

When Cas was out of sight, Dean turned and went into that Kay Jewelers. Guess he’d have to tell Sammy about Cas sooner rather than later.

 

 


End file.
